Swamp Lands
Go down the mud strip and kill the Wood Nymphs. If you try to fight both at once, you'll also get attacked by bees and likely to lose a small amount of health. Keep going down and prepare to face the Boar of the Tundra. Boss Battle - Boar of the Tundra Stay at the top the area where he first appears, on the strip of land beside the woods. You can kill him using on Boar Traps, just lay them along both sides of the path and wait for it to walk right into them. Just stay out of his way, leading him in a square pattern onto more traps until he dies. Do pick up the boar's carcass to add his head to your inventory, just like the last one. (Note: If you return to this area after returning to Athens, riding the catapult back to Medusa's lair, fighting through Macedonia, another boar will appeared. With more Boar Heads in your inventory, you can trade them for something useful later). Go down to the bottom of this area, then right past the Bomb vendor. Kill the Wood Nymphs, then go up and right past the Pepper Breath vendor. Up and right a little further is another wood nymphs, and down from it, some trees to knock over to reveal the path ahead. Go down a short distance to see some Skeletons waiting for you. At the bottom of this path, the ground will collapse. Pick up the Drachma, triggering more skeletons to leap out of the dirt in the pit with you. Kill the skeletons on the right side, then jump out of the pit. Down from the bottom right corner of the muddy patch, you can find a pepper breath in a dead-end. Go back up and follow a small plateau with a hunchback selling Boar traps. Go left past the beehive and kill the wood nymph, then get ready for a huge number of bees. Equip the pepper breath and runup, then follow the winding path through the woods a lots of bees come after you. Once you're clear out the other end, you have more skeletons to kill. Just below the first batch, there's also a new enemy called Pan. He plays his magic flute, causing you to dance uncontrollably for a short time,causing damage leaving you vulnerable to attacks. Jump into the mud pit and kill the skeletons, then enter the cave above. (Note: There's a Green Egg to the left along the bottom below the cave entrance, behind a row of trees). Enemies *Wood Nymphs *Bees *Baby Boars *Skeletons *Pan Boss *Boar of Tundra Items *Boar of the Tundra Head *Bombs (Purchasable) *Pepper Breath (Purchasable) *Drachma *Green Egg Next quest *Once More to Athens Previous quest *Macedonia Gallery psxfin 2014-08-21 19-47-21-845.jpg psxfin 2014-08-21 19-47-24-193.jpg psxfin 2014-08-21 19-47-35-140.jpg psxfin 2014-08-21 19-47-54-400.jpg psxfin 2014-08-21 19-48-18-925.jpg psxfin 2014-08-21 19-48-34-035.jpg psxfin 2014-08-21 19-49-02-408.jpg psxfin 2014-08-21 19-49-30-894.jpg psxfin 2014-08-21 19-50-39-561.jpg psxfin 2014-08-21 19-51-57-299.jpg psxfin 2014-08-21 19-52-09-863.jpg psxfin 2014-08-21 19-52-48-531.jpg psxfin 2014-08-21 19-53-22-645.jpg psxfin 2014-08-21 19-53-38-398.jpg psxfin 2014-08-21 19-54-07-729.jpg psxfin 2014-08-21 19-54-20-025.jpg psxfin 2014-08-21 19-54-26-000.jpg psxfin 2014-08-21 19-54-37-132.jpg psxfin 2014-08-21 19-54-42-351.jpg psxfin 2014-08-21 19-55-02-842.jpg psxfin 2014-08-21 19-55-15-617.jpg psxfin 2014-08-21 19-55-28-386.jpg psxfin 2014-08-21 19-55-39-542.jpg psxfin 2014-08-21 19-55-52-966.jpg Category:Herc's Adventures quest Category:Boss fight